


Happy Birthday To You

by Useful_Oxymoron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Desire, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Group Marriage, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useful_Oxymoron/pseuds/Useful_Oxymoron
Summary: Bellatrix has a habit of giving Hermione weird and unusual birthday present each year, but the gift for her 22nd birthday might be more unusual than most. There is a plot, but this story is pretty much an excuse for a lot of smut to happen.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 133





	Happy Birthday To You

Bellatrix had always had a penchant for unusual birthday gifts. Right before she had turned twenty, during the first months of their marriage, Hermione had casually mentioned that she might be interested in working with dragons in the future, she had woken up to the sight of a dragon walking around in their garden as a birthday present. Granted, it was a young dragon, but even young dragons were twice the size of the horse. The dragon, now affectionately named Puff, was still in their garden, growing bigger every year and eating such inordinate amounts of meat that their local butchers absolutely loved them. Thankfully, he was quite mellow on the whole and even a little bit cuddly. Puff had become a very much loved family pet.

The next year, Hermione had been wistfully talking about the idea of living in an ancient building and feeling the history all around her. So for her twenty-first birthday, Bellatrix had given her a refurbished ancient seaside library in the South of France, at the coast near Saint-Tropez. It was a lovely vacation house the two of them visited often. 

So now that she was turning twenty-two, Hermione had been actively wondering just what minor thing she might had spoken about Bellatrix had latched onto. It was promising enough when a grinning Bellatrix had wrapped a blindfold over her eyes and led a giggly Hermione to one of their mansions’ parlors. Or so she thought. Judging from the soft carpet underneath her feet, she had actually been led into their bedroom.

“Sit,” Bellatrix demanded. Hermione did so, obviously being sat on their huge four-posted bed. “Okay, remove the blindfold.” 

Hermione did so, and the moment she realized just what she was looking at, she gasped.

“Belle!” Hermione wailed. “What have you _done?!”_

In front her stood Pansy Parkinson, dressed up in sexy and lacy black underwear. The bra seemed a size too small, causing her breasts to strain against the fabric, but the black knee socks were certainly a fine addition. In fact, the only thing out of place was a pink bow tied around her waist, waiting for her to slide it off her creamy pale stomach. Was… was Pansy this year’s birthday present.

“Happy Twenty-Second Birthday, Hermione!” said Bellatrix, rather comically putting a party blower to her lips and huffed through it, producing a mocking wacky tone. “Your present is waiting for you to unwrap it,” Bellatrix grinned at her. “Enjoy!”

“Are you mad?!” Hermione hissed. “I _hate_ her! You know I hate her! I don't even want her in my bloody house!”

Bellatrix sighed through her nose and let out a pig-like snort. “Oh, yes,” she said, mimicking Hermione's voice. “Pansy's so awful. She's ugly, foul and mean-spirited. She made my life miserable. She cheated off my tests. She set my hair on fire. She stole my make-up kit. She fucked my boyfriend behind my back...”

“That's... harsh,” Hermione muttered.

“Honestly, that's more _his_ fault than hers! And the two of you were on a break anyway!” said Bellatrix. “And you were fucking _me_ behind _his_ back! But what's a poor woman to think, Hermione? You've been talking about her all week. In bed, in the shower, in the yard, at Diagon Alley, in the kitchen... Pansy this, Pansy that! So just have your present and be done with after blowing off some steam.”

Perhaps that much was true. Ever since Pansy had landed herself a job at the Daily Prophet's gossip column, her first article had been all about her public break-up with Ron and her rather controversial relationship with Bellatrix. Filthy lies, all of it! Well... most of it! And she had been completely and utterly incensed all week long. She supposed Bellatrix wasn't more angry because she was quite used having all sorts of shit printed about her. But still…

“Why is she even here? How...”

And then, she saw it. The rather dull, glazed over expression in her eyes. That slight, emotionless smile on her face. “Oh, god,” Hermione gasped. “You've... you've imperio'd her!”

“Correct,” Bellatrix smirked.

“Belle!” Hermione hissed. “You're on probation! If anyone finds out...”

“No one will,” Bellatrix shrugged. “She was brought under the curse right here, at the manor. I don't need to tell you how supremely warded the manor is to prying ears and eyes. It's really quite safe. And we'll just obliviate her afterwards.”

“How...”

“Lured her here under the pretense of giving her an interview,” Bellatrix shrugged. “Never said the interview was going to be with me,” she grinned. “You’re very eager now, aren’t you, pumpkin? And all yours, my little Hermione.”

Pansy gave her a sultry smile. There was a hunger in her eyes which was beyond deniable. God, she felt her heart skip a beat: though her mind was shouting at her to stop even considering it, her ever more eager body was starting to betray her.

Hermione let out a frustrated cry. “Good god, Belle, why do you keep doing things like this?!”

“Do you think I'm blind?!” Bellatrix hissed back. “Oh, whenever Parkinson comes up, you're all full of anger, righteous indignation, condemnation and good old-fashioned hate. But I know better, my little pet. You're too stubborn to admit it, but the thing is simply that for the past few years _and perhaps many, many before_ you've wanted nothing more than for Parkinson to stick her fingers so far up your lovely little cunt that she'll be able to tickle your uvula.”

Hermione blinked. “That's... that's not true!”

“Hah!” Bellatrix chortled. “You hated me. You were full of anger, righteous indignation, condemnation and good old-fashioned hate. Until I stuck my fingers so far up your lovely little cunt...”

“... that you were able to tickle my uvula.” Hermione muttered, finishing that statement before Bellatrix could.

“And now your name is Hermione Black!” Bellatrix concluded rather smugly.

Hermione crossed her arms. “That's different!” she retorted. “You were... _you._ And not under the imperius curse. Regardless of the legal implications, think about the ethical ones!” 

Bellatrix snorted through her nose, rolling her eyes for good measure. “Pet, you lack a creative mind. I’m serious. Your mind immediately went through the worst possible application. The imperius curse can be a sledgehammer to break someone’s will, yes, but it can also be used in much more subtle way. In this case, I used it as a scalpel to strip away Pansy’s inhibitions. I assure you, she is here of her own free will. Aren’t you, pumpkin?”

“I am,” said Pansy. 

Bellatrix shrugged. “See? In a feat which I thought to be completely impossible, our little pumpkin here is even more stubborn than you are. And do give me some credit, Hermione. Having been married to you for three years, I knew you would balk if Pansy hadn’t consented. I haven't actually enslaved her will, just... made her little open to suggestions. Trust me, she wants to fuck you just as badly as you want to fuck her. Don't you, my little pumpkin? Go on then, make your case.”

“Hermione,” Pansy said, and she could hear the nerves in her voice. “I… I have desired you for such a long time.” 

Hermione blinked. “D-desired?!” 

Pansy bit her lip, obviously having some difficulty confessing feelings she had had for years. Her voice trembled. “You’re b-beautiful. You’re clever. You’re brave. You’re… you’re perfect.” 

Perfect? That was about the last word she would use to describe herself. Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “You have an odd way of showing it, Parkinson,” she challenged. “You’ve treated me like something you scraped from underneath your shoes for years!” 

Pansy continued, taking a few deep breaths. “I… I know I treated you badly, but that was how I tried to get your attention!” Pansy pressed. “Everybody loves a bad girl, right? And you do, because, well…” 

Next to her, Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 

“… little did I know I was competing with the baddest girl of all,” Pansy chuckled. 

Bellatrix shrugged, then grinned wickedly. “Typical really. Why do boys dip the tails of girls they like into an inkwell?” 

“Is that why you kept calling me ‘filthy mudslut’ when I handled your rehabilitation?” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Partly. But we’re not here to talk about me. Continue, Pumpkin.” 

“But when you didn’t bite, it became simple jealously. Ron had you and I didn’t. Bellatrix had you and I didn’t,” Pansy spoke, now getting teary-eyed. “I pined for you and you didn’t even acknowledge me. So I became angry. Spurned. I wanted to hurt you. And then one day Bellatrix turned up at my doorstep. Make me take a good long look at myself. Hermione, I… Please, let me be with you. Even if it’s only one night. I need this. I need you. And I think you want me to.” 

“Oh, I _know_ she wants you too, pumpkin,” Bellatrix winked. “Go on then. All those nights you spent at your dorm pleasuring yourself while thinking of _her._ Well, here she is!”

Hermione couldn’t believe this was happening. But, dear lord, Parkinson was in really good shape, though all of this screamed both wrong and bad. Her body might have betrayed her as she felt her heart skip a beat while eyes roved over Pansy's body, but...

“I... can't...” Hermione closed her eyes.

“Hm,” said Bellatrix, clearly expecting that reaction. “See it as payback. Yes, she has made your life miserable. She owes you. And she's willing to make up for her past transgressions. With hands and tongue.”

“Where have I heard that before?” Hermione told Bellatrix.

“I have no idea,” Bellatrix spoke innocently, holding out her hand to start an intense study of her nails. “Pumpkin? Go ahead and kiss her,” she ordered

Immediately, Parkinson stepped forward, causing Hermione to stiffen up like a wooden board. The only reason why Hermione didn’t crawl away to the other side of the bed was because Bellatrix kept her firmly in place by holding a hand against the small of her back. With no more escape possible now, the raven-haired girl was upon her, laying her hand on her cheek and slowly caressed her skin. Hermione’s heart pounded in her chest, her breath quickened with anticipation. And then, soft lips touched hers. Gentle at first, and then she realized that Pansy was as nervous as she was. Nerves made way for passion soon enough, as Parkinson finally saw her dream fulfilled God... oh, god... almost as good as Belle.

Desire was starting to override morality. Yes. Who was ever going to know? Bellatrix was an expert at hiding these kinds of magics. And, well, she was right. Pansy did owe her for years of torment. She was going to make it right. With hands... and tongue...

“I...” Hermione gulped as Pansy pressed her body against hers, hands roaming. The smell of Pansy's perfume, her shampoo...

“Have fun, pet,” Bellatrix let out a throaty chuckle. By now, Pansy had latched on to the nape of her neck and was treating her to the most delicious of lovebites. “I’ll kind find you two lovebirds later.”

“You're not... joining?” Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

Bellatrix, now walking towards the French windows and the balcony beyond, raised an eyebrow while holding a booklet. “Nah, this one's all yours. I'll be on the balcony trying to solve this damn sodoku. It's been giving me trouble all morning. Try not to scream too loudly, though. You might startle Puff.”

Hermione gulped again as one of Pansy's hands disappeared underneath her skirt. “B-Belle. P-please just... just join.”

Bellatrix chuckled. “You were one of those silly toddlers who shared all your toys with the other children, weren't you? Well, who am I to argue?”

A few moments later, a trembling Hermione was sat on the edge of their giant four-poster bed with an amorous Bellatrix lounging beside her in a state of half undress while running her hands through her brown hair. In front of her was Pansy, moving in a seductive, swaying dance while slowly taking off all she was wearing. With trembling hands, Hermione reached out to pull the side of the ribbon. A shift motion later and it was fluttering to the ground. Bellatrix, now having tossed her corset, applauded like a little girl, happy that Hermione had unwrapped her present.

Hermione mouth went dry when she started to dance to a non-existent tune. Fitting for a Slytherin, she moved like a serpent, swaying her body and rolling her hits. Pansy’s bra was the next thing to go, and Hermione’s eyes were transfixed on a lovely pair of breasts. Pansy was a slender girl, with breasts just the right size to fit her hands. And Pansy’s eyes, her eyes… almost as heavy-lidded as her Bellatrix. Yes, Hermione came to the conclusion that Pansy was, indeed, a very, very pretty girl.

When Pansy made a move to remove her knee socks, the last article of clothing on her person, Hermione spoke up. “No!” she said. “L-leave those on...”

A throaty chuckled sounded in her ear. “My, my, my,” Bellatrix purred, the tip of her tongue playfully darting around her earlobe. “I'll keep that in mind for later.”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat when Pansy approached her, bent over her. She lay her hand on Pansy’s cheek and felt the softness of her skin. Their lips touched again. And Hermione was lost. Passion. Pure unadulterated passion took hold. Pansy’s tongue touched her own. She closed her eyes and revelled in the softness of Pansy’s tongue as it invaded her mouth, while Bellatrix was nippling on her earlobe.

God. God, she had wanted this for so long. And to think that Pansy had wanted it too.

As if sensing her thoughts, Bellatrix cackled next to them. “Hah, you two could have been fucking for years! Don’t you both feel like idiots now, hm?”

The kiss became ever more hungry, especially when she felt Bellatrix’ hand on her thigh, gently caressing up her skirt. She was still mid-kiss when she felt Bellatrix enter her roughly: Hermione strengthened her back, one hand grasping the comforter. She had to draw breath and was reluctant to break the kiss. The moment she did so, she took in a deep breath and let out a deep moan.

“You’re doing well, pumpkin!” Bellatrix exclaimed. “She’s already sopping wet for you. Here, have a taste.”

Hermione almost mewed in protest when Bellatrix withdrew her fingers and held them in front of Pansy. The grinning girl flicked her tongue over the glistening fingers before taking them in her mouth to suckle. Bellatrix shifted, grabbed a handful of hair from Pansy’s bobcut and yanked her towards her for a kiss.

The first thing Hermione felt was a twinge of jealousy while watching her wife passionately kissing another woman, especially because Pansy seemed to be rather enjoying it. The more she watched, however, the more enticing she was finding it to be. Her breath quickened again: Hermione didn’t want to just watch. She wanted to be _involved._

She started tugging on her jumper like a madwoman, wanting to get all those stupid clothes off her body as quickly as possible. While Pansy and Bellatrix were still kissing, Hermione fought to get her turtleneck over her head. Unfortunately for her, she got herself quite stuck when half her jumper had been turned inside out and got lodged on her neck and right shoulder. She let out a frustrated grunt and started tugging and tugging. When she had finally gotten the damn thing over her head, leaving her with a head of dishevelled hair and a bra hanging on her body with one strap, she looked to see the bemused faces of a giggling Pansy and a smirking Bellatrix.

“Rotters,” Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

Her erstwhile lovers would do more than make up for it, though. In full states of undress, Hermione leaned back into Bellatrix’ embrace, who was leading a trail of butterfly kisses over her shoulders while gently kneading her breasts. Hermione’s legs hung over the side of the bed, spread just enough to give a kneeling Pansy the access she needed.

With Bellatrix’ soft skin pressing her back doing all sorts of loving things and Pansy’s nimble tongue probing her wetness, Hermione almost went mad with pleasure. She lay her head back and let out soft mews, rolling her head upon Bellatrix’ shoulder as the dark witch held her tightly. And Pansy… Pansy. Her soft hair between her thigh. Her velvet tongue tracing soft strokes, flicks and rolls. When the tip of her tongue touched her clit again, she felt as if she had been set on fire.

Madness.

Pure madness.

And Hermione wanted more. More! Ever more!

There was something cathartic about watching Bellatrix making love to Pansy. Hermione lay on her side, watching with baited breath while Pansy was underneath her wife. The dark witch making Pansy squirm while pleasuring her with her fingers, latching onto her neck and licking the creamy soft skin as if she was a sensuous vampiress going in for a bite. Pansy was crying out in joy as Bellatrix thrust and thrust deeper and deeper. Oh, the dark witch was in full control, no doubt of that: _she_ would decide what pleasures were given and in what volumes. Pansy was completely at her mercy, a position Hermione had found herself in so many times before.

Hermione watched. Watched and slid her hand down her stomach. She simply couldn’t help herself and rubbed, slowly and surely, matching the speed of her motion to the rhythm of Bellatrix’ thrusts. Her moans and mewed caught the attention of her dark wife. Bellatrix turned her head to wink at her before capturing Pansy’s lips again.

That’s it, Hermione was definitely joining in again. She shifted to pounce upon Pansy.

What she didn’t expect, however, was being backhanded and shoved back in place on her side of the bed. Hermione gave her wife a puzzled glance before trying again.

This time, she found Bellatrix’ free hand clamped around her neck in such a vice-like way that it was more than a little uncomfortable. Her wife’s eyes shone with rage for a moment before she hissed at her. “NOT… YOUR… TURN… _YET!”_ she shouted. “Know your place!”

Bellatrix shoved her away again, far more roughly this time, while shooting her a glare which told her that disobedience would not be tolerated again.

The young witch was resigned to pleasuring herself for a moment long. Bellatrix’ heavy denial of pleasure along with her forcefulness meant that Hermione climaxed almost the moment her fingers slipped between her folds again.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long for her turn. Both witches were upon her like two lionesses on a fresh kill. Hermione was always someone who had to be dragged over the threshold whenever something unexpected happened. She always had to admit her desires to herself first before she could indulge. But when two hot mouths with nimble and eager tongues assaulted her, one for each nipple, Hermione simply closed her eyes and remembered that, indeed, she was a creature with desires. Wicked, lustful, deep desires.

And when she lay on her back and felt the warmth of two beautiful women on either side while two sets of fingers were thrusting deep inside of her, Hermione figured she could very much get used to this.

Hermione felt absolutely boneless while these two beautiful, powerful women were effectively having their way with her. Drenched in sweat, moaning, Hermione was starting to lose control while torrents of pleasure overcame her. She accepted kissed from Pansy and then from Bellatrix as the two witches kept switching and did wonderful things to her. Pansy running her tongue over her chest, her belly, while Bellatrix latched onto her leg and kissed her way up. Pansy rolled her to her stomach and guided her head to her folds so that she too could live her fantasy about being pleasured by the girl she had desired for so long… though Bellatrix also felt the need to slap her bum for ‘being a bad girl’ for some reason.

She had climaxed many times that day, but it was when she lay on her back and had a witch on either side pleasuring her when Hermione received the climax of a lifetime. Her entire body seized up, she kicked out her legs, she threw her head back and let out a scream from the very depths of her lungs.

All three witches lay cuddled together and panting, Hermione in between both Pansy and Bellatrix. There was a gentle kiss on her cheek. First the left, then the right. Arms wrapped around her belly.

Hermione felt so loved.

To her great surprise, she first heard Bellatrix’ so seldom used beautiful singing voice. “Happy Birthday to you,” she sang softly in her left ear.

Then, the also beautiful singing voice of Pansy sounded softly in her right ear. “Happy Birthday to you.”

“Happy Birth day, dear Hermione,” sang the both of them while Hermione started giggling slightly. “Happy Birthday to you.”

Hermione giggled heartily, turning her head to look at Pansy while Bellatrix stroked her long brown hair. Pansy’s eyes were watery: the girl’s joy was apparent. Their lovemaking had been everything she had hoped for and more.

More.

Hermione wanted more. So much more.

“Belle?” Hermione asked. “Could we keep her?”

A brief cackle sounded next to her. “Seems like you enjoyed my present.”

* * *

Such an odd turn life could take. Three women walked through Diagon Alley, two of which were holding multiple shopping bags filled to the brim with items so expensive it made Hermione’s head spin just to think about the price-tags. Of course, she had always been the frugal one, much to the mockery of her two companions. All three women bore two rings, one on each hand. 

The one-off quickly became a weekly occurrence. One month later, Pansy had moved into the mansion. Christmas that year, there was a new and unusual wedding, after which Hermione and her companions were all in possession of two wives. It had been a bit of an issue to circumvent Ministry marriage law, but Hermione figured out that the laws were a bit more lax if Hermione would officially declare her new family to be a coven before the wedding.

Of course, her parents had had some questions, but these things were best explained as ‘it’s a witch-thing’. Considering her parents actually liked both Bellatrix and Pansy, they had left it at that. Her dad would actually forgive a lot as long as he was allowed to play fetch with Puff.

Pansy, now Pansy Black, had dropped her facade and could be a surprisingly sweet and loving person… at times. Today, Hermione loved Pansy just as much as she loved her Bella. Though she knew that, in contrast, Bellatrix loved _her_ more than she did Pansy, Hermione also knew that the dark witch had grown quite fond of Pansy regardless. There’d been numerous occasions that she had walked into the living room and found the two of them lip-locked on the sofa. 

Of course, it wasn’t all paradise. Pansy and Bellatrix, being the fiendishly deviant women that they were, had a tendency to gang up on her. Hermione had developed a strong backbone out of the sheer necessity to stand up to these two fierce women with unnaturally sized mean streaks. Though sometimes challenging, she loved them both even more for it. 

Besides, every night, the three of them slept in a cuddle pile where Hermione would always be neatly nestled in between her two favourite Slytherins. 

And the knee-socks. Pansy _always_ wore knee-socks. Just for her. 

Today was Hermione’s twenty-third birthday, and her wives had taken her out for a night on the town. A night of shopping, fine dining and… something else, which was going to be a surprise. Hermione was blindfolded and led into a room. A few moments later, she felt the sensation of being apparated and wondered just what this year’s present would be. 

It occurred to her that she had been talking about Formula One racing a lot as of late. 


End file.
